


A Song of Angry Men

by barricadeofmedusa



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeofmedusa/pseuds/barricadeofmedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes his parents to see Les Mis at the Queen's Theatre and gets caught making a phone call during 'Do You Hear The People Sing' by an angry Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Angry Men

“Sherlock, please. I’m begging you. You can take over at interval.”           

“Oh I’m sorry brother dear but you made a promise. Nothing I can do to help.”

“But you don’t understand the pain of it. The horror-”

The phone call ends abruptly.

Back at the Queen’s Theatre, Mycroft flinches as his phone is ripped out of his hand and his field of view suddenly obstructed by a sweaty blond-haired actor in a ridiculous red and gold waistcoat.

“DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING?”Anton belts, trying desperately to stay in character as Enjolras while brandishing the phone like the red flag of revolution. The matinee crowd is only just reacting to his sudden leap off the stage and into the front stalls. People are craning in their seats to watch him – some of them look horrified at the sudden diversion. He’s still lit, the followspot operator having followed him on instinct and now unsure whether or not to check down until he’s back on stage.

He runs back to the stage and somehow manages to leap back on stage without tripping in time to jump onto the cart just as it enters from prompt side. He catches the red flag thrown at him with ease and gets straight back on cue, phone still clutched under the flag.

Anton deposits the phone on the Stage Manager’s desk, giving her a shrug and a cheeky grin in response to her disapproving glare. She finishes giving the go cues for ‘In My Life’ and puts a hand over her headset mic to say “Drinks are on you tonight. You owe us all.” Those moments when Anton had gone off book had caused a quick panic over comms and she was more than ready for a quick smoke at interval.

“I know. Sorry?”

“Just don’t do it again.”

\--

 “Really Mycroft dear I don’t know what you were thinking!”

Mycroft grimaces. He hasn’t been on the receiving end of one of his mother’s lectures in _years_.

“During my favourite song too! You know, I swear we-”

“-raised you better.” His father chimes in.

“I really have no words. My son! My own son! Making a-”

“-phone call-”

“-At the theatre!”

“During Les Mis!”

Mycroft ground his teeth together. He hated it when they spoke in unison like that. Absolutely hated it.

“Oh don’t start mother, I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

“You bet you will, young man.”

His parents looked at each other and smiled. Oh. Oh no. He didn’t like where this was going.

“You can come see-” Mrs Holmes started.

“Phantom of the Opera with us!” They finished together.

\--

Sherlock shouted in frustration and threw the beaker at the wall where it smashed into a dozen tiny pieces.

“Sherlock?” John asked, peering around the corner into the kitchen.

“John. John! You have to help me!”

“Sherlock what’s wrong?” The speed with which John could switch from curious friend to concerned doctor was truly alarming.

“I CAN’T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD.”

And sure enough, there, in his mind palace, the triumphant strains of _Do You Hear The People Sing_ could be heard, refusing deletion with more success than the June Rebellion of 1832 had any right to.


End file.
